A. Field of the Invention
The device of the present invention generally relates to a new and improved scratch preventer for preventing a tool such as a sander from straying from a workpiece across a boundary defined by a gap to an adjacent surface which is not desired to be sanded.
B. Description of the Prior Art
In repairing damage to the metal body of automobiles, the damage is often times isolated to one or only a few panels on the automobile. Consequently, repair work need only be done on a particular panel and requires pounding out the dent or filling in the scratch, sanding down the general area and repainting that particular panel on the automobile.
A problem exists where the damage occurs or sanding must be done at or near the edge of a panel. During the sanding operation, the torque created by the sander makes it difficult for the operator to sand only the damaged panel while preventing the sander from straying across the gap separating adjacent panels and scratching the undamaged panel. If this straying occurs, painting of a panel not previously damaged will be necessary resulting in increased cost to the automobile owner.
Presently, a vinyl tape attached to the undamaged panel along the gap separating the undamaged panel from the damaged panel is used. During the sanding and grinding operation, if the tool strays onto the undamaged panel, the vinyl tape is often cut by the tool and the panel damaged.